The Cold Ending
by Pimp Mobile
Summary: What would happen if Miles and Phoenix had started dating in grade 4? What would the letters say when Miles left for Germany. Crap summary but, meh. Flirtatious Larry. Bit of language...not much. MilesxPhoenix fluff. ONESHOT


It was a tiring day

It was a tiring day. Every day seemed more tiring to Phoenix now that one of his closest friend's had been missing for a little over a week. The street lights had already been on for half an hour and the stars were beginning to shine in the sky. The dark haired boy was a little disappointed in himself, he left a few of his chores too late, and now one hand was holding a leash, as the other carried a bag and umbrella. The pattering on his blue umbrella allowed him to think. He was upset about the disappearance of the silver haired boy. Sure, Larry was still around, but he had to face it, he didn't _feel_ the same way to Larry that he did with Miles. It wasn't anything he could explain, but he could trust the geeky boy, but…well there was always Larry's motto to explain him.

Although it would take him an extra fifteen minutes, Phoenix turned his dog down a different route home. The jack russel turned to him, slightly confused, but barked happily as the strange streets passed him. Phoenix shifted himself so that the plastic bag was in a different hand, since it was beginning to get too heavy for it's previous holder. The dog tugged furiously as the movement happened, enjoying what he thought was a game. When the young boy didn't reply, it returned to walking a swift pace. Usually Phoenix would skip around, playfully tugging at the leash and shouting "come on, George!" but even the jack russel knew that recently the boy had been solemn and quiet.

Soon the pair went down the street that forced Phoenix to tense a little more. By this time, George had become wet in the rain, and smelly, but that hadn't stopped him from picking up a familiar scent and rushing towards it, forcing the young boy to drop the leash and shopping bag. In response to the dog's action, Phoenix picked up the bag and allowed the dog to run, barely caring anymore.

George barked at a certain figure that sat on the side of the road. Phoenix looked over to it, realising the house the person was in front of.

_No way…_the boy thought, and quickened his steps. Soon he saw another boy looking at him, George licking his hand and jumping around.

"Miles," Phoenix greeted him, not sure if he was real or not.

"I-um…hello Phoenix," the silver haired boy replied. He was soaked in the rain, not caring to go inside. It was obvious he had been crying, but he smiled slightly to hide it.

"Where have you…what happened?" Phoenix tried. Miles looked away, his smile falling.

"Hospital," he grumbled. Phoenix studied him more carefully, before setting himself next to Miles, sharing the umbrella above him. He poked the other boy in the shoulder.

"You don't have any sores though," he teased. Miles turned his eyes back to him, tears falling down his cheek.

"Internally I do," he said. Phoenix bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Miles hugged his legs, and Phoenix placed an arm around him.  
"What really happened? You can tell me, we trust each other with everything," he asked. At first it looked like the other was going to explain, but as fast as he had opened his mouth, he closed it. He shuffled closer to Phoenix, turning his head to hide in the other's shoulder. Of course, this shocked the dark haired boy, he almost threw Miles off him, it wasn't normal for him to do something like this, but his eyes softened and he rubbed the defence attorney wannabe on the back.

"It happened s-so quickly. One minute we were going to the car park…the n-next he was…" the stuttering boy couldn't finish. He started sobbing into Phoenix's jacket, and from what he could put together, the spiky haired boy already knew how the story finished.

"Miles…I'm so sorry," he mumbled. Mr. Edgeworth was a nice guy. Unlike a lot of lawyers he tried his hardest everyday to get the right person innocent and the right person guilty. This made Miles look up to him so highly, sometimes Phoenix and Larry thought the man was a god. But if he was gone…and Miles never had a mother, then who was going to look after him.

"I've been adopted," Miles began after a few moments of crying. He said it as if he could read Phoenix's mind, and the other knew that although Miles was going to a home, this wasn't going to end with them both skipping over together.

"Oh," he replied.

"The man…he's a prosecutor from Germany," Miles continued. "He isn't staying here Phoenix."

Again, the other boy knew the answer to all the question in his head.

"Y-you're leaving," Phoenix stuttered. He bit his lip to stop the sobbing that was attacking him. Miles nodded under his arm, and his grey eyes were trying to make eye contact with those big, deep blue ones.

"I don't want to. I don't know how I'll live without you, in a different country," Miles mumbled. He could hear something from the boy above him, and looked closer at him. Phoenix's lips were moving, but as little as it could.

"I…can't…" Phoenix whispered. Miles looked down, then back up at Phoenix. He used his left hand to grab hold of the arm that wasn't around his shoulders. Those blue eyes finally looked at him and Miles forced the arm to moved in front of them, forcing the umbrella down too, it hid them. His heart was pounding against his ribs, and he knew that if he did this, it would hurt them both. They'd either never want to see each other again, and he'd leave heartbroken, or Phoenix would reply to it positively and he would still leave heartbroken.

Phoenix saw Miles look away, hesitating, then the silver eyes looked back at him, nervous and broken.

In one quick move, Miles lifted himself to Phoenix's lips and kissed him. His silver eyes were still on those widened blue ones. He almost left the lips when the eyes didn't change, but they slightly closed and Phoenix melted into the kiss. The spiky haired boy, more brave then the other, bit Miles bottom lip and in reply the pale boy opened his mouth allowing Phoenix to explore it. Nervously, the silver eyed boy closed his own his and explored the other boy's mouth. After they played with each other's tongues for a bit, the two separated to breathe.

"When…" Phoenix panted.

"In the elevator…all I could think of the whole time was how much I wanted you there, holding my hand and telling me everything was fine," Miles explained. Phoenix slightly smiled, his eyes shining the way they had a week or so ago. "What about you?"

"I didn't know. I just felt something, and I know what it is after…that," the other boy replied. Miles turned himself so he was facing Phoenix, his own arms around the other's torso, feeling the blue jumper warm his cheek. The two sat peacefully until they both realised what came next.

"I…have a week," Miles mumbled. Phoenix nodded, hugging the pale boy.

"We'll meet after the week. I swear it. I will become such a famous artist that you won't be able to help but see me," Phoenix smiled.

"Or you could get into so much trouble that I'll have to defend you," Miles chuckled, though the thought of an older Phoenix in any trouble made his hold on the boy tighter.

"You'll be the greatest defence attorney ever," Phoenix calmed his best friend, or something more. After helping each other getting a lighter atmosphere, Miles looked back up into Phoenix's eyes and the two came closer to kiss each other again. This time they didn't stop for air, but a light whining in the distance. The two looked towards the smelly dog, who was on it's back, begging for attention. Phoenix laughed cheerfully at him, making the dog tilt it's head slightly, then barking in relief.

"Write every week," Phoenix ordered.

"Every day," Miles haggled. The blue eyes boy grinned in agreement.

"If you want…I could stay over?" Phoenix asked. Miles eyes lit up, the same way Phoenix's did, and slowly darkened again.

"No ones there," he muttered. Phoenix kissed him lightly.

"My parents won't care. Besides, I can't leave you in a house filled with disastrous memories," the dark haired boy explained.

Miles hugged him tighter again.

"Only George and the milk will have to stay over too. Is that okay?" Phoenix asked. Miles looked towards the forgotten plastic bag and a jack russel that was expertly forcing puppy eyes on him.

"Of course," he laughed. The two boys picked themselves off the damp ground, and headed inside the warm house.

Phoenix,

Before I lose my self in this letter, I'll mention that wrote my new address with permanent marker on the back of the envelope.

I've missed you so much, and I think that during my stay here, writing to you will be the only thing that will keep me sane. I have two new sisters, Salene and Franziska. Salene is a little rebellious and it seems that even though she's the eldest, Franziska has much more freedom and love from my new father than she does. Franziska is extremely proud in being perfect. Salene enjoys teasing her and welcoming me home. She is very nice. My father has ordered me to call him by his name or sir. Manfred isn't the most warming person in the world. When I arrived, he showed me my room and told me when dinner was. Then I was alone in the large mansion. I first saw my sisters when I had finished unpacking. I was exploring and Salene was dragging Franziska by the hand and almost squealed when she saw me. Salene is around three years older than us.

I want you here with me. That last week we had together was so peaceful, and this country seems so hectic, I feel like I'll be pulled apart. Right now there are only three people I need with me. In ascending order (ascending means smaller to larger in a sense) they would be George, my father and you. Maybe the milk too. I wish you were holding my hand, and telling me to sleep and everything will we back to normal when I wake.

I need you here, but I know that these letters are just fine.

Miles.

To Miles,

SO GREAT TO HEAR FROM YOU! Or at least your writing anyway. Haha, the milk can't stay for too long though, it would go off too quickly. I'm glad you wrote, Larry and George are great friends…but nothing can compare to you. At night I lie awake and look at the stars, hoping that over this stupid world with it's stupid seas, that you're looking at them with me. Sometimes a imagine that you're resting your head on my shoulders…anyway I should stop talking so…weirdly. I'm glad you warned me what ascending meant, I think I'd had to have pulled the diktionary out and get hayfever from all the dust, haha. Salene sounds fun to hang out with, if you're on her good side anyway. And Franziska seems a little weird. To hear you say someone was extremely proud would mean they are ginormously proud.

Though I am kinda concerned. What does hectic mean?

Well don't forget that during your studying to be a great defence attorney, you have to write tons of letters to me. George is helping me with my dreams, I'll send you a picture we both made together, with finger painting and paw prints :D

Don't forget that no matter what happens, you'll always be in my thoughts, and I'll always be working for that day when we meet again.

Love From erm…love Phoenix.

Phoenix,

Your letter gave me a great comfort. Hectic means…rushed and sometimes dizzying.

…

I have some bad news though. It's been a week since I first came here. I haven't been learning how to become a defence attorney, and I am too ashamed to tell you what has really been happening.

I suppose George wouldn't be too welcomed here either. We have two dogs, and they're both larger than Salene, who is more than a head taller than me. They don't like to be pet and bark at unsuspecting visitors and robbers. There are a few things I have to fix from your letter. I know you probably don't care, and it doesn't matter, but…habits.

Diktionary – Dictionary.

Hayfever – Hay Fever.

Ginormously isn't a word at all. You could use enormous instead though.

Kinda isn't a word either, but that's slang.

The picture you gave me is a perfect work of art, and I thought to put it up on my wall, but now it's in a photo album I keep in my draw. Looking through it makes me happy, though I miss you more when I see it. I've been looking at the stars too. I'm glad to know somewhere you're looking at them too.

I need to finish this up now. I haven't actually told anyone that I'm writing to you, I usually go to the shops with Salene and send them.

…love Miles Edgeworth.

To Miles,

I love you. So much. I know before you left you heard me say it a million times, but it's been three weeks since you left, and I needed you to know it again. Sometimes I feel like you're tearing me apart even though you're no where around me. After thoughts like these, I'm glad to know it's you who is tearing me up, not someone or anyone else.

If you're not becoming a defence attorney, then what will you be? I don't want you to feel ashamed to tell me, it makes me feel like you don't trust me with any of your secrets.

By the way, I almost told Larry about us. I didn't feel like it was something we needed to hide from him. Before anyway.

Recently he has been really nice to the girls. I think he is at 'that stage'. I asked him if he was and he winked at me, telling me that if I couldn't socialise with girls, I was no more than a gay faggot.

Is that what we are, Miles? I never thought we were different to anyone else.

I don't care anyway, being with you, writing to you, knowing you look at the stars with me, that's worth more than a few stupid names and stares.

I'm sorry I left writing to you until Friday, I really didn't want to. I was busy with a school assignment. I have never noticed how hard they are, they always seemed to be easy when you were here.

Today our teacher asked me how I was. I've actually gone a little more quiet than before. I didn't notice but…meh. Lately I've been reading more because at lunch Larry goes to hang out with the girls, and I don't really enjoy being with everyone else, not after what happened at the start of the year.

I hope I haven't made too many mistakes in my letter this time.

I love you. I want you here. My world seems to be getting lonelier now that you're not here to clear it for me.

…

George says hi too 

Love Phoenix.

Phoenix Wright,

I guess I have to tell you.

I'm becoming a prosecutor instead.

It's not too bad…

Anyway, Larry was just being a jerk-face. Don't listen to him. Aren't we taught that girl's have cooties and we should stay away from them. I thought the boy's tease them and stuff…so why would two boys liking one another be strange? I suppose we are gay, but that doesn't mean we're different from anyway else.

Salene told me I was a fool for asking to go to the shops at 6:00am in the morning to deliver my last letter. We both agree that it was the worst thing she has ever done, since Franziska has made a habit to call both of us fool's and other word's based from it. I learnt why Franziska is more favoured by Manfred, she is young, but she is learning to be a prosecutor.

Salene refuses the job, saying it's a pathetic excuse for two grown adults to argue mindlessly over someone's life. I asked if she had a better idea to save citizens. She wants to be a doctor, but she had to shake her head in the presence of Manfred until we left the room.

I don't have much time to write, Salene and I don't go out much anymore. We're not really allowed to. Well, I can't go out without her, and she get's grounded a lot. We're leaving in a few minutes.

She caught me. She picked up my letter and now she knows everything. I should let you know though, she just smiled warmly and laid a hand on my shoulder. She thinks it's alright. I'm glad she knows and Franziska doesn't, Manfred would know quickly after. With Salene, she'll make sure he doesn't know, and I'll make sure he doesn't know about the doctor thing.

Anyway, we both have to go now, so I have to finish this.

Salene says hi and good luck with the drawings.

I love you and miss you, I never get tired of hearing you're loving words.

Edgeworth.

Miles,

You're completely right about Larry. Besides, today at play-time one of the girls slapped him in the face, so I think he won't get a date for a long time. I was kind of relieved when you told me Salene knows, I like knowing that we're not a secret that's wrong to humanity.

By the way, if you're alright with being a prosecutor…well, I sure as heck am too.

Sounds like Franziska finally got a fault in her system, haha. Though I guess it would be annoying to be called a fool every so often.

Tell Salene that me and George says hi! We'll send a picture of all of us at the beach, I made it myself…though I kind of guessed what she looked like, heh.

This is kind of embarrassing, but I keep a photo of us under my pillow. I look at it almost everyday, it's like my air to breathe.

I have to go, it's Friday afternoon and I don't want to miss the post office before the postman comes.

I love you so…goddamn…much

Love Phoenix.

Wright,

I have to make this quick. It seems that our letters have been going smaller to fit them into our lives, huh? I'm fine with it really, as long as you reply to me all the time.

Today I was looking everywhere for Salene. Franziska told me she was crying at the park, and I ran to see her. She was crying, and she had a huge bruise on her cheek.

Manfred had slapped her!

She finally came out and told him that she wanted to be a doctor. He already knew that she didn't want to be a prosecutor, but the thought of being able to change her mind before finding a new profession stopped Manfred from doing anything a irrational (not good) as this.

Salene just smiled at me and said that our secret was safe. I showed her the picture then and we walked down to the beach. She is so beautiful and mature in her own way. I don't mean that I find her attractive (because she is no where as gorgeous as you), but she is so respective, even though she is so rebellious. For a twelve year old she has a pretty well planned life.

I showed her my album when we got home. I snuck her in my room, because Manfred might've hit her again. Franziska saw her, but we guessed she didn't say anything, because she looked down weakly and returned to her room. When she saw my smiling face with yours, she cried again and almost screamed about how being here had changed me. You might be more quiet, but I haven't been smiling at all. I never noticed until then.

Most of the time we hide in my room and she joins me in writing quick notes of what to write to you.

She says you are extremely handsome and she is somewhat jealous of me. I'm sending you her photo.

I love you, and miss you, so much it makes my heart and eyes hurt.

Edgeworth.

Miles,

It's been three weeks. I didn't get a letter, so I decided to write one in hopes to remind you. I have terrible news.

George died three days ago…

I'm fine…

You're my everything, I need you so badly now. I can't stop crying. Larry doesn't talk to me anymore, but I don't want him to. I want you to talk. You have me, my whole self. I don't want to sound so darn weak…but I can't help it.

The stars are filling up with tears tonight…

I love you Miles.

Phoenix

Wright,

Is everything okay? I haven't heard from you in four weeks…

Manfred has been treating me differently. Before it was like all he wanted was for me to be a prosecutor, other than that, I was forgotten. Now he glares at me when I leave for a walk and asks about my life back at home.

Sometimes I wonder if he knows about the letters.

Please just reply to me, I swear that's all I want right now.

Salene says hi…

Love Edgeworth.

Miles…

It's been a little over a month now…since your last letter. Two weeks ago George died…and Larry doesn't talk to me. I don't want to draw anymore, I don't feel up to it. I've been pondering whether to read the defence attorney books you left me…I can't remember when you left, but that day in the rain feels so long ago, probably longer than it really was, but I can still remember it like it was still happening.

I know you're really busy…learning to become a lawyer, so I'll wait for the reply

Love forever, to the stars and back, Phoenix.

Wright

Please reply to me. I need to know if you're there.

Edgeworth.


End file.
